


Run and Hide

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Jewish Character, Jewish TK Strand, M/M, Shooter, tw: gun violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Another ask from Tumblr:I love your fics. Do you mind writing a Jewish TK one where he is at a Synagogue and there’s a shooter and Carlos is the officer on scene. And possibly have some Owen and TK fluff.If you have an idea send it to me on Tumblr- 911xtarlos
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 7
Kudos: 288





	Run and Hide

“Hey dad?”

“Yeah what’s up?”

“I’m not on the schedule for Sunday. I thought that was my day to work.”

“Not anymore. Paul swapped with you and you’re going to take his Thursday shifts.”

“Okay, that’s fine. But why?”

“We’re going to start going to synagogue again.”

“Dad you’re not even Jewish. We haven’t been to a synagogue since you and mom got divorced.”

“Well I think we need to start going again. It could be good for you T.K.”

“Whatever you say dad.”

That’s how T.K found himself the next Sunday in a synagogue for the first time since he was ten.

“This is so weird,” T.K whispered to his dad.

“I know. You just need to get used to it again.”

T.K nodded and relaxed into his seat, but he didn’t have much time to get used to it. The service had barely started when the shots went off.

*****

Carlos was patrolling around the city when the call came in. Sundays were usually his day off, but T.K had swapped shifts with Paul so he could go to synagogue with his dad, so Carlos had picked up an extra morning shift to keep himself occupied until he got home. 

“Officer Reyes, this is dispatch. A call came in about ten minutes ago of an active shooter at the synagogue downtown.”

“Downtown?”

“Yes. All available units are being dispatched.”

“I’m on my way.”

Carlos reached over to flip on the siren and lightbar, sending up a quick prayer that T.K and Owen had chosen a different synagogue.

*****

“T.K get down,” Owen dragged his son to the floor by his arm.

“Was that a gun?”

“I think so.”

“We need to get everyone hidden.”

“There’s closets and classrooms through that hallway,” a woman near them whispered. “There’s no windows, they should be safe.”

“Okay, T.K rescue protocol, get as many people as fast as you can. You handle kids, I’ll get adults.”

“Got it dad.”

T.K pushed himself up into an awkward crouch and moved throughout the sanctuary. He instructed the older kids to follow him and picked the younger ones up, carrying them awkwardly while still trying to keep them low to the ground.

“Okay, I’m going to close this door. I need you guys to stay here until someone comes to get you. I need you to be really quiet. I know this is scary, but you’re safe here okay?”

T.K carefully closed the door and crawled back into the sanctuary to his dad. They were headed in the direction of one of the rooms when they heard the footsteps. 

“Shit they’re in here,” T.K whispered.

“Come on.”

Owen dragged him behind the altar, sitting with their backs to it. He wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulders, holding him close. 

“Dad, I’m scared.”

Owen hadn’t heard words like that come out of his son’s mouth since his overdose.

“I’m scared too.”

The door to the sanctuary creaked open and T.K jumped.

*****

Even with the siren and lights, Carlos drove faster than he should have. His worst nightmare was T.K and Owen being in the synagogue with the shooter.

“Officer Reyes how far away are you?”

“Less than five minutes. Do you have an update on the situation?”   
“Fire Captain Owen Strand and his son are on the scene.”

Carlos’ heart skipped a beat.

“They have all of the people hidden but they are inside with the shooter. Responding officers are waiting for you.”

The synagogue came into view and Carlos breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m here. Standby.”

“Copy that Officer Reyes.”

“Officer Reyes.”

“Officer Smith,” Carlos greeted the Captain of the 86.

“The shooter is inside. Captain Strand and his son have all victims hidden but they are still inside and unarmed.”

“Only one gunman?”   
“Yes.”

“Alright. Let’s head in.”

Carlos drew his gun and held it up, prepared to shoot on sight.

“Austin PD,” he called. “Put your hands up.”

*****

T.K’s heart stopped when he heard that voice.

“Austin PD. Put your hands up.”

“Carlos,” he whispered.

Owen squeezed his son’s shoulder as the gun clattered to the ground.

“Reyes,” a woman’s voice said, “Find where the victims are hiding. I’ll take care of this one.”

T.K heard the tell-tale clicking of cuffs and he stood, pulling his dad up with him. They emerged from behind the altar as they heard Smith begin to read his rights. 

“You okay?” Owen asked, cupping his face.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m okay.”

He wrapped his arms around his dad’s waist and hugged him tight.

“C’mon, let’s go get everyone.”

He and Owen went around, retrieving people from the classrooms and closets they had hidden in. The whole time, T.K was looking around for Carlos, trying to catch his boyfriend’s eye. He didn’t see him until he and Owen were reporting to one of the officers.

“T.K?”

He whirled around to find his boyfriend, still in his uniform and bullet proof vest, the only person he wanted to see right now.

He rushed forward and crashed into Carlos, throwing his arms around his neck. Carlos held him tightly, lifting him off the ground a little bit. 

“Hey there tiger. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“God I got so scared,” Carlos whispered against his temple.

“I was scared too. I’m glad you were here.”   
“Me too.”

T.K held on for a while longer until Carlos pulled away and kissed him gently.

“You wanna go home?”

“Yes please.”

“Your house or mine?”

“Mine? I want to be with you and my dad right now.”   


“Okay. We can do that.”

The boys approached Owen hand-in-hand and he wrapped an arm around his son, hand brushing Carlos’ shoulder.

“C’mon boys. Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
